


Pre Moon Syndrome

by YuffiesNinjaInsanity



Series: When Your Soul Cries [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jacksons a werewolf, M/M, Multi, Stiles genius, pack dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuffiesNinjaInsanity/pseuds/YuffiesNinjaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, Stiles, no,” Jackson shakes his head and takes a raspy breath. Derek is going to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lift Me Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this new addition to When Your Soul Cries.

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

 

 

 

Jackson looks over at Stiles, he can smell the sweat and blood permeating in the room from where Stiles sits on the sofa. Things got out of control, and his wolf didn’t like a human treating him like a pet. One minute he was laughing and the next minute his hands were shaking and he couldn’t think straight. He just couldn’t think!

“I’m alright, Jackson. Really man, I’m gonna be fine.”

A choked sob tears from his throat. He can’t say anything- he wants to deny this, he can feel the pain in the room, any wolf would know what happened here in this room just by the scent of anger and pain lingering in the air.

He hears footsteps.

“No, Stiles, no,” Jackson shakes his head and takes a raspy breath. Derek is going to kill him.

Guilt is already eating him up as Stiles moves in closer, the scent of blood stronger.

“God Jackson,”

They both turn to find Derek, Scott, Boyd, and Isaac walking in looking around in shock.

Derek sweeps over to Stiles and pulls him from Jackson and starts looking him over.

“Did you bite him?” Scott is in front of Jackson with both hands on his shoulder. “Jackson!”

“No!” Jackson looks up at Scott then at Derek.”I don’t know! I don’t,” Another dry sob erupts from him. This couldn’t be happening. Suddenly Jackson is on his knees with his stomach heaving all he ate that day, he feels someone rubbing his back.

“I’m fine, Derek, he didn’t.” He hears Stiles repeating to Derek for what seems to be the hundredth time but that doesn’t stop Derek from looking his way and glaring at him.

“I don’t know what happened.”

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?” Boyd’s deep voice is calming, and Jackson feels himself calming down as well.

They are in the almost fixed kitchen, it was the part of the house they started fixing first and yet now with the whole house almost done the kitchen still remains unfinished. Just one of those things.  The kitchen table has six chairs but Derek is the only one to remain standing.

“How about I start?” Stiles says softly while looking at Jackson beside him. Stiles had several shallow slashes starting from the top of his shoulder to his mid-chest but are bandaged and already clotted.

Derek growls.

“Well… me and Jackson decided to have some fun. A quickie,” Stiles laughs but they can all feel his nervous energy underneath.  Jackson’s chest feels tight and his eyes start to water, he feels someone nudging him underneath the table and he looks up to see Isaac smile gently at him.

“I was stupid,”

Jackson lets out a whimper and Stiles lets out a shuddery breath.

“I’m sorry Jackson… “

Stiles eyes meet his but they both know that Jackson’s wolf shouldn't have even thought of snapping out at Stiles, even if for a minute.

“Okay guys, this is really… will you tell us what happened now or…?” Scott tries to egg on but stops talking when he hears Derek’s low growl.

“Did Stiles try and collar you?”

Everyone looks over at Isaac who just shrugs.

“There’s a collar I’ve never seen before on the floor in the living room… I just thought.”

Everyone looks over at Stiles.

“Okay enough with the simultaneous head turning, please, it’s creepy!” Stiles blurts out trying to think of a way to make this whole thing less of an issue than it seems to be, because honestly werewolves seem to make a big deal out of everything.

 

**Xxx**

 

Derek looks in the freezer.

“Who the hell took my last Skinny Cow!?”

He turns to find Stiles coming into the kitchen licking his fingers, who then freezes as he looks up to find red eyes glaring down.

“STILES!”

 

**Xxx**

 

Jackson walks into the bathroom while Stiles walks out.

“Stiles!”

He turns around to find Jackson holding a towel.

“What’s this?”

“…”

Stiles sighs.

“You can’t just leave the towel in a wet clump on the bathroom sink for it to get moldy! That’s why there is a TOWEL RACK so you don’t get a WET DAMP SMELL and so it AIR DRIES!” Jackson starts to go into a rant about how he has to constantly remind Stiles to do this “chore” and _blah blah blah_.

“OKAY DAD!”

 

**Xxx**

 

Even Isaac has his days with him.

“I just tripped over your shoes.”

Stiles looks over at Isaac who is practically leering over him while he is sitting at the kitchen table eating his bowl of cereal.

“Sowwy man,” He crunches and then shuffles more wheaties into his mouth, starting to feel uncomfortable while Isaac has one of his crazy grins on his face.

“This is the fifth time… man. Do it again, and I’m going to kill you.” Isaac has his shirt in a strong grip.

Stiles gulps. “But we have awesome sex!”

Isaac looks at him with a I-don’t-care-how-awesome-I-will-kill-you look before walking away.

 

**Xxx**

 

Scott and Boyd, well, let’s just say they PMS just as much as the girls. And by PMS, Stiles means Pre –Moon- Syndrome. The weres get all wacky and over sensitive and sometimes Stiles is too human to understand fully what he is doing wrong or what he can do right to help or to understand. Sometimes he understands full well maybe even more so than Scott.

 

Which is why he thought Jackson would like a collar because he and Derek are the only ones into the BDSM shit. Isaac isn’t that rough but more sensual, he likes to go slow and enjoy the pleasure for as long as he can. Scott is still very much in love with Allison but when it comes to the pack orgies he is all in, but one on one isn’t his thing. Boyd likes to be dominant and he likes the ass.

 

Stiles loves it all, he feels as though he’s their omega. He tries to please but as much as he tries he has to admit that he isn’t a werewolf and even though he is an omega through his own eyes- through the others it’s just him being a stupid human. He licks his lips.

“You what?” Derek is standing over Stiles his eyes red. The whole house seems to tense and Stiles can feel his whole body shudder.

 “I, uh,” Stiles shakes his head and laughs, “I really didn’t think I would be hurting anyone. I’m really sorry Jackson.”

“Do you realize he could have killed you? Or didn’t you stop to think that it could be insulting to present a werewolf with a dog collar?” Derek rages on, “No, of course you didn’t. You’re human and you don’t seem to realize that with only one week till the full moon our senses and emotions are running wild right now! It’s no wonder Jackson didn’t kill you! And I’m sorry Jackson.”

Stiles clenches his teeth and tries to swallow.

“I asked you to change me two months ago after that THING tried to turn me!”

“Stiles you can’t decide to change because you’re scared-“ Scott says.

Derek’s voice overpowers Scotts, “And we discussed this that you are not ready, after going through a traumatic ordeal you aren’t mentally prepared to make a life changing decision!”

Jackson puts his hand on Stiles thigh trying to sooth the strong wave of disappointment and anxiety. He doesn’t know how this conversation went from blaming him to roasting Stiles but he doesn’t like it and feels partially responsible.

“Listen, he didn’t insult me,”

“He just insulted your wolf.” Boyd says and Stiles puts his head down in shame.

“I just…thought it wouldn’t be a big deal, I got it from a BDSM store for Christ sake!” Stiles huffs out with his hands gripping the table.

“We know you didn’t mean it, man.” Scott says.

Isaac clears his throat looking rather disturbed by the packs anger and frustration towards each other. “I’m sure Stiles knows not to do this again, right?”

Stiles looks over wide eyed at Isaac, then at everyone else before abruptly standing up and leaving the room.

“Stiles!”  Scott calls and Jackson stands up.

“Stop, let him cool down.” Derek finalizes.

 

 

**Xxx**

 

 

Stiles barrels down the dirt road not caring that the speed limit is 30, hell, he will go 50 and he doesn’t fucking care! He doesn’t care that they don’t want him in their pack! He doesn’t! He licks his lips and blinks the tears away and tries to focus on the road when just as he’s turning the corner a doe pops out of fuckin nowhere.

“Fu-“

 

 

**Xxx**

 

“I can’t believe you let him leave, we weren’t done discussing!” Scott growls at Derek who has his arms crossed and looking out the window.

Jackson went to take a shower and Isaac and Boyd are in the living room, no doubt all of them can hear the conversation.

“He can’t be babied all the time Scott, he has to learn that this isn’t just a family, it’s a dangerous pack that can snap viciously near the full moon.” Derek says calmly and moves around Scott to get the water out of the fridge.

“But you felt his emotions, you know he doesn’t see it like that!” Scott turns to look at Derek in the eyes.

Scott may be a beta and follow his alpha but his human know where his priorities lie and that’s with his lifelong friend- his brother.

Derek sets down the water pitcher and stares at Scott until Scott turns away before he begins again.

“I know this is hard to understand and it is difficult for us all to teach Stiles the meaning of pack when he is so intelligent. It is hard to forget that sometimes, with some things, he doesn’t register our way because he lacks the senses and our intimate bond. We need to discipline him in order for him to remember not to do something like this again without second guessing, it could save his life Scott.”

Scott turns away but Derek won’t have it.

“What if Jackson killed Stiles?”

Scott snaps his attention back at the dark eyes, almost whimpering at the thought.

“Did you not see Jackson? He was wrecked with guilt and we blamed him when in the end it wasn’t even his fault. Something like this could tear the pack apart because we all know if Jackson did kill Stiles he wouldn’t have stood up for himself, he would have told us it was all his fault and we would have believed it. We would have killed him.”

Derek is holding Scott.

“Why can’t we just turn him?”

“Soon… we will… just not yet.”

 

**Xxx**

 

Jackson sits in the porcelain shower letting the cold water pour down his back. He heard what Derek told Scott in the kitchen but he wasn’t thinking about that. He was focused on Stiles, maybe he isn’t as stupid as he is making himself out to be.

Maybe Stiles purposely got the collar knowing it would make Jackson snap. Stiles wants the bite. His eyes widen. And it would be sooo easy for Stiles to play it off as an ‘oh I didn’t realize’ act if his plan didn't work, which is what he did. Stiles was the one who researched werewolves night and day, he has been a part of the pack from the get-go and he knew just about everything when Scott didn’t. When Jackson didn’t. It’s almost… a shame that he hadn’t thought of this while Stiles was still in the kitchen.

He climbs out of the shower and wraps a towel around his torso when Derek comes in.

“I meant what I said.”

“Listen, Der, I think,”

Derek pushes Jackson against the wall and captures his mouth with his own in a bruising kiss. They suck and tongue swap for a couple minutes before Jackson stops struggling and lets Derek unwrap the towel and let it drop to the floor.

“Like I said, I’m sorry.” Derek gets on his knees and gently guides Jackson’s hard length into his steaming mouth.

Jackson holds onto the towel rack for support when he notices a damp towel clumped on the bathroom sink. His dick goes limp in a matter of seconds and he’s pretty sure Derek can feel his remorse.

“You okay, Jack?”

He shakes his head and Derek stands up then puts his head in the crook of Jackson’s neck kissing and sucking at the perfect skin. Jackson knows Derek is feeling especially guilty for jumping to conclusions and is trying to make up for it.

“I think,” Jackson moans, he loves his neck being sucked, “I think,”

Derek’s breath is heavy and warm on his skin, “Tell me what you think,” then goes back to sucking and nibbling sending goose bumps down Jackson’s arms.

“He wanted it.” Jacksons head tilts back giving Derek room.

Derek licks up Jackson’s neck.

“What?”

“The bite.”

Derek pulls away as if he was struck.

“What?” Derek asks quieter this time.

Red eyes stare into his and if that doesn’t turn him on anymore than for his Alpha to show dominance.

Jackson tells Derek his theory then continues, “I think it’s weird… I mean… you really believe someone as intelligent as Stiles would make that kind of mistake?”

“And he wasn’t surprised in the least. There were no feelings of betrayal or hurt, if anything he was…” Derek says as he rubs his face with his hand. Realization is setting in. Stiles knew that Jackson’s wolf would never kill pack but Jackson’s wolf would bite and that’s what Stiles set out for. What Derek didn’t realize was how desperate his mate was for the bite and that makes him feel as though he failed in some way as an Alpha.

“Disappointed.”  Jackson finishes.

He kisses Jackson one last time before he leaves.

 

 

 


	2. Let me look at the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has bad feels, the rest of the pack has good feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left kudos, I know most are guests because AO3 is limiting users but your kudos still mean the world to me :D Enjoy!

 

 

 

If there is one thing Derek learned from Jackson it’s that hormonal teenage men who want the bite will do just about anything to get it. Not to insult Stiles, he isn’t as thick skulled as Jackson by any means- then again Derek believes Jackson, no matter how stubborn or spoiled, understands the meaning of maturity better than the spastic kid who practically ran out the door.

He sighs and gets in his car putting it in reverse then peeling out of his dirt ‘driveway’.

As he drives down crumbly dirt road his wolf starts to dread going any further, the trees cast a shadow and he feels a shiver go up his back. He presses on the gas and weaves around the big dirt holes that would probably bottom out his sleek car if he hit.

The smell of blood hits him in the face but what has him stop is Stiles jeep totaled into a tree. He jumps out of his car and runs over but the copper smell is too much, he chokes back a sob, he stops to a halt just barely near the drivers’ seat.  There is no way Stiles bled that much and is still alive. He thinks he’s going to vomit when he looks at where Stiles should have been, he turns where the stench is coming from and it’s from a doe pinned to a tree. He feels himself start to shake with relief and hears something moving, he abruptly turns around to find Stiles sitting on the ground with his head in his hands.

“Stiles!”

Stiles looks up wincing, he has a gash from his temple to under his eye.

But something isn’t right.

“I didn’t see the poor thing… I…” Derek can’t be sure if its shock that’s causing Stiles to be so choked up over a damn animal when the kid is lucky to be alive.

“Derek… I need to,” He starts but then stops, “I don’t know, man.”

Derek takes a deep breath and scents someone else scent, he shakes his head and is pulling Stiles up, he can’t worry about that right now. He holds Stiles for a minute thanking his lucky stars, he doesn’t know what he would do… He places a kiss on Stiles head.

“Come on Stiles, let’s get you to the hospital.” He tries to soothe.

Stiles is shaking in his arms, “My phones in the Jeep, my poor baby, dad’s gonna kill me.”

Derek carefully puts Stiles into the passenger seat and stares at him- Stiles hair is all ruffled, he has accentuated dark bags under his eyes and a couple bruises on his arms. The blood from the gash is trickling down Stiles face but when he goes to wipe it away Stiles leans away from him looking momentarily discombobulated.

Derek sighs and pulls his hand away.

“I’m going to get your phone, don’t fall asleep Stiles,” Stiles isn’t looking at him, “Stiles!”  Stiles looks up, his eyes are dilated. “Don’t close your eyes.”

“I can’t blink? But Derek,” Stiles whimpers and looks scared. Derek’s heart breaks and he puts a hand on Stiles shoulder.

“You can blink, just don’t sleep. Be right back.”

Derek runs over and looks over the damage as he shuffles through all the clutter looking for Stiles phone. The damn Jeep sure did take a hurting, there’s no way the Sheriff is going to pay for the repair. He finds the phone and looks at the windshield, surprised it’s still intact, he narrows his eyes when he hears the passenger door open.

“No, Stiles stay in the car!”

He hears Stiles mewl?

“Stay!”

Derek bites his lip as he thinks back to when Stiles roleplayed as their pack pet. He had to do every sexual command they asked of him no matter how crazy. He takes a deep breath trying not to think about the ache. Now isn’t the time, his Alpha growls.

He runs over and closes the door, he hears Stiles muffled voice complaining about going home and asking what direction that’s at.

“You’re not going home, you’re going to the hospital.” Derek says and leans over to buckle Stiles in, their arms brush and its all Derek can do from taking the young man right there. This kid is going to give him a heart attack.

“Does your head hurt?”

“No.” Is the meek response he gets.

Stiles is squirming against the belt then sits back letting out an aggravated sigh then looks out the window.

“Where’re we goin?”

“Babe, what did I say?” Derek shakes his shoulder while quickly stopping then going through a stop sign.

Stiles looks around. “Am I going home? Dads gonna kill me.”

“No Stile, were going to the hospital.” Once he stops at an intersection stop light he quickly looks over at Stiles who is starting to look like complete shit, Derek white knuckles the steering wheel.

“Stiles, are you okay?”

“I don’t know what happened… Am I going home? My dad, man, my dad’s gonna kill me.”

Derek feels dread sinking in and he can’t bring himself to repeat or else he will choke up. He steps on the gas and starts to pay full attention on the road, he needs to get Stiles to the hospital. And he needs Stiles to be okay. HE NEEDS STILES TO STOP BEING STUPID. What was that kid thinking? The damage to the vehicle, mate had to be going over fifty!!!

He growls then pulls himself together as they turn into the Hospital.

He pulls up in front of the ER and runs around his car gently but swiftly pulling Stiles out, carefully dragging Stiles inside. “Is Ms. McCall around? Please I need her or anybody, he got into an accident!” He hears himself rambling to a doctor who is standing in front of him, and suddenly he feels like he is a young child.

They take Stiles and put him on a stretcher and wheel him off. A doctor with a board and pen is asking him Stiles information and he can’t say, honestly he doesn’t know Stiles birthday or blood type. He’s the Alpha and he can’t even help his human pack member, his wolf cries ‘MATE!’ He leans against the wall and tells the doctor to call Sheriff Stilinski.

Xxxx

Jackson, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd stand next to Stiles wrecked Jeep with sullen expression.

“Glad we don’t have to see this stupid piece of shit again, let’s hope Mr.Stilinski scraps it.” Jackson snarks and leans in to get a better view of the dead animal.

Scott pushes Jackson.

“Shut up, man! This Jeep meant a lot to Stiles and we had a lot of good times in this thing.” Scott grins wiggling his eyebrows. Jackson rolls his eyes.

Isaac looks put upon and turns away looking out in the forest while Boyd is getting closer to the doe whose tongue is sticking out of it mouth with its eyes open. It’s starting to stink real bad, Boyd grimaces and walks towards Isaac.

“Does Alison know of these great times you’ve had with Stiles?” Boyd asks raising an eyebrow. Jackson and Isaac let out a laugh.

“It was with Alison! And don’t tell Stiles!” Scott insists then for good measure. “Yeah we banged it out in the back, man let me tell you it was the best car sex I’ve ever had.” Scott brags with a sleazy grin.

Jackson sighs and scents near the driver’s seat. He scrunches his nose then turns around, scent suddenly forgotten.

“Yeah, well you’ve never had sex in _my_ car and it’s pretty fucking fantastic. Right, Isaac?” Jackson’s eyes sly to Isaac who freezes and lets out a moan in agreement.

Boyd licks his lips and turns to Scott.

“You should have sex with _us_ more often.” _Instead of Alison_ , another words.

Scott whimpers and leans against a tree. “I want to but... Alison.”

 

He says as if her name explains it all.

Jackson walks over to Scott and puts his hand underneath his shirt and rubs his toned abs. His presses his lips to Scott’s soft thin ones and steadily gets more aggressive. Scott pushes back against the kiss and Jackson forcing him to the forest floor using the split second that Jackson hits the ground to take his shirt off then rips off Jacksons.

“Hey, that was expensiff,” Scott bites Jacksons lip forcing him to shut up.

Scott turns to Boyd and Isaac who are on the ground in front of them.

“You have to join us.”

They all know this is Scott’s way to make it so he doesn’t get in trouble later but they are fine with it. Because in the Rule of Book of Alison, according to Scott, he is ‘only allowed to have pack sex, any other would be considered cheating’

Boyd takes off Isaac’s shirt then his own while Isaac works away at Boyd’s pants slipping them down around the ankles. Isaac finds purchase and brings the ebony monster too his grinning lips and licks. Boyd shudders with pleasure and puts his hand on Isaacs head urging him to continue.

“Baby, I want you.” Jackson moans and snaps his hips after the third time Scott rams his three fingers in Jackson’s wet needy hole.

“Ah,” Jackson pants.

“In a minute, babe.” Scott uses his other hand to make a cock ring with his fingers around Jackson’s dick. “We gotta wait for the rest of the pack.”

At the mention of pack it’s like their wolves wake and their human soul takes a rest from control as they all succumb to internal instinct.

Scott slams his fingers into Jackson once more before deciding to growl at Boyd and Isaac to come over. Isaac pulls up from Boyd’s dick and lets out a low rumble; Scott leads him in front of Jackson. They have done this position before, Jackson on the very bottom with Isaac and Scott behind Isaac and Boyd behind Scott.

The heady smell of each other’s arousal is in the air overwhelming and driving them crazy.

Isaac leans over Jackson and bites his neck before pulling back Jackson legs and grinding his erection against Jacksons. He growls and stares at Jackson whose wanton, his glossy bruised lips are parted and panting out small whimpers for more. He doesn't waste anymore time and thrusts into Jackson ass, still holding the betas legs so he has complete control, he rotates his hips trying to find Jacksons spot. Isaac licks his hand and grabs hold of Jackson's large cock and pumping it slowly then slamming harder into the tight ass that is Jackson Whittemores main asset. Isaac barks a laugh as Jackson goes to jerk his dick but Isaac is quicker, grabbing the needy hands and holding them to the ground.

Jackson lets out a guttural moan and dips his hips to meet Isaac’s thrusts. White sparks go off in Jacksons mind when he’s met with a deeper thrust hitting his spot. He digs his claws into the ground.

“Ahhugh,” Jackson tilts his head back and Isaac lightly bites his neck starting to thrust faster and harder. He’s almost there when a hand runs through Isaac’s hair pushing his head and body over. Long slick fingers push into his ass with fast deliberate rhythm. It’s quickly replaced with Scott’s cock that pushes into him little by little.

Jackson’s doing most of the work now, frantically trying to keep up the pace now that Isaac has slowed down. He growls and takes Isaac’s arm biting it.

Isaac growls at the beta behind him then turns back to Jackson his eyes narrowing. He likes it rough and fast but this wolf behind him is taking his sweet ass time so he takes his aggression out on the wolf below him. Isaac grips Jackson’s hips and slowly pushes against Jacksons prostate then pushes back into Scott fast and hard as he feels the cock try to slowly work into him.

He feels a bite on his neck and warm strong hands holding him steady from going any faster. Isaac whimpers in unison with Jackson.

Scott licks and bites Isaac’s neck again as he has a grip on the lean and tall mans hips. Boyd growls into Scott’s throat causing the smaller wolf to lean back into Boyd’s built chest. This is how they communicate.  

Boyd’s large hands fondle Scott’s balls as he thrusts inside Scott.

“Ah, ah,ah!”  Scott is trying to keep the slow pace with Isaac but Boyd’s deep and fast thrusts are making that difficult. Scott grips Isaac’s torso and leans into him thrusting his length all the way to the hilt in Isaac with Boyd pounding away.

His mouth open with want, his licks the salty sweat off of Isaac’s shoulder then starts to lightly bite him, biting harder when Boyd hits his prostate.

“Gaah!!”

Boyd can hear Isaac moan, but no one is loud as Jackson in the throes of passion and it only eggs them on further. He rams into Scott again and again, pulling in and out, he pulls out and pushes in with the same rhythm but steadily picks up his pace. The pressure building and Scott’s ass tightening and their dicks filling, he wishes he could put his dick in Jackson loud mouth.

“Isaaghh!”

Jackson would be the first one to collapse if he weren’t already on the ground, and Boyd is the last one to finish. They are all panting on the ground in a pile pulling and touching and licking each other.

“I like it when your loud, Jackson.” Isaac runs his hand through Jackson’s hair and whispers into his ear but they can all hear him. Jackson yawns feeling completely spent.

“I hope Stiles is okay.”

 

Xxx

It’s the next day.

Stiles is released from the Hospital with a concerned father on his tail as they make it to the undercover cop car. His dad went light on the detail but the bottom line was it was the only car around him at the moment he received the call from the hospital. Stiles hasn’t listened to his fathers’ police radio in a long time but that’s only because he’s too busy. He frowns and feels like the worst son ever.

“Thanks for being there for me, dad.” He looks over to his dad.

His fathers’ tired and worry wrinkles ease once he sets his dark bagged eyes on Stiles.

“If the fries don’t give me a heart attack, you will surely do me in Stiles.”

Stiles grins as his dad laughs. He hasn’t heard his dad laugh in a long time.

He walks over to his dad and hugs him, his father squeezes tight and they just stand there.

“I can’t…” His father chokes into his shoulder, “I can’t lose you too.”

His father is shaking then let’s go of him to stare into his eyes, they briefly look over the stitched gash that may or may not scar.

“You hear me?”

“Yeah, Dad, I know.”

Once they’re in the car and leaving the Hospital parking garage does Stiles put his head against the window and let his eyes close wishing he had some control over his life.

As he rests he thinks of the accident and vaguely remembers the feeling of fear so strong he thought he was going to have a panic attack. Fear and dark eyes. He bites his lip and resists the urge to throw up… at least until he’s home, his father is worried enough.

Xxxx

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this :D I don't have a beta but if anyone is interested let me know~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Hope you like, I'll try and update asap- reviews are always appreciated!!!


End file.
